


Hope

by opal_sapphire



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: You give Bigby a little help with a side of sarcasm.





	Hope

They didn't mind you at the Trip Trap. You mostly kept to yourself and minded your own business. Well, you listened in and never commented on anything. You only joined in when you'd had enough to drink. They didn't mind you then either.

Lately, though, with all the shit going on, and everyone killing each other or trying to, you didn't join in anymore. You just stayed in the corner with your drink until closing.

The door chimed, and the light chatter stopped. You glanced over your shoulder and sighed. When the sheriff was here, shit was about to go down.

You listened as he questioned Holly and Gren. When they started ignoring him, he started walking around. During the moments he took to get to you, you went through your list of snarky remarks and filtered through which ones would most likely get you in the most trouble.

"Haven't seen him," you said.

"Really," Bigby replied. "That empty glass over there yours?"

You lifted the glass in your hand. "Nope." You shifted your gaze to the back door, then back at him.

"What're you doing?" He asked.

"I was hoping someone would shoot me and put me out of my misery," you replied.

He didn't look impressed. You grinned and lowered your voice before you spoke. "If I tell you they'll beat the shit out of me, and I'm not here to make enemies, so just go along with it."

You looked between him and the back door again. Then you flipped him off as you took a sip of your drink and turned away. Whether Bigby got the hint or not wasn't your problem.

When the Woodsman came out, you finished your drink, paid Holly and left. You waved at Bigby as the door shut behind you.


End file.
